


Common Ground

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, RWBY Uncommon Ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Pyrrha finds an unlikely friend in the Schnee family heiress.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	Common Ground

The sparring session had lasted not a full minute.

Weiss used Myrtenaster as a crutch, pulling herself to her feet, meeting an apologetic Pyrrha's gaze. "Don't say it," she said. 

"~Sorry!" Pyrrha chuckled, rubbing her head. "Did I overdo it?"

Weiss breathed in and out, then felt her ribs. "I said I wanted to spar you. You sparred me, but you're just so far above my level, I guess I never stood a chance." Pyrrha's Semblance, Polarity, meant that anyone who relied on a metal weapon to fight had basically already lost. Even most people who didn't use metal weapons never stood a chance--as team CRDL had found out, the hard way. 

Pyrrha laughed nervously. "Sorry. I guess..."

Weiss frowned. 

"It's nothing."

"That wasn't nothing."

Pyrrha flinched. "Well..." She drew out the L sound, and she sat at the edge of the sparring ring, patting the ground beside her. With a wince, Weiss crept over to sit beside her, her ribs protesting. Her Aura crackled weakly around her--in a real fight, she'd have died. Not a comforting thought.

Pyrrha looked around, and, sure that they were really alone, said, "My mother...never trained me to go easy."

Weiss frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I...never wanted to go to a Huntsman school," Pyrrha confessed. "But she just..." She sighed, shaking her head. "I guess she just kept pushing, and I never felt like pushing back."

"Wait--she _forced_ you to risk your life, becoming a Huntress?" Weiss demanded, incredulous. 

Pyrrha nodded slowly. "She had...goals. Goals she couldn't meet herself. I know she only pushed me because she wanted me to be better--"

"Stop."

"--better than what she was."

Weiss slapped her. It stung her wrist, but she felt like Pyrrha needed it. Pyrrha was knocked back, more out of surprise than anything else, Weiss thought, and turned, wide-eyed, to look at Weiss. 

"I know my father never once gave a damn about my personal happiness or well being," Weiss said thinly, "and I doubt your mother did, either. People like them...who'd abuse their kids like that..." She reached up and felt along her scar, trailing down her face. "...are more monstrous than any Grimm."

Pyrrha reached out, hesitantly, and joined her hand with Weiss's, touching the scar. Weiss involuntarily winced. She couldn't help it--she'd been like that ever since she got the scar, avoiding all forms of physical contact whenever possible. 

Pyrrha noticed, and tried to draw her hand back, but Weiss grabbed the hand. "Pyrrha...you need to do what you want. If you don't want to become a Huntress, then don't. But don't go dying for a cause you don't believe in." She took Pyrrha's hand in both her own. "Please."

"I..." Pyrrha looked down at Weiss's hand. "Well, I do want to be a Huntress...I guess..." She bit her lip. "But for me. I...I've always believed it to be my destiny to protect Remnant, ever since I unlocked my Semblance."

"If you do stay a Huntress..." Weiss leaned in. "Make sure that your mother doesn't get a dime out of it."

Pyrrha blinked. "You...feel strongly about this."

"I've...what you went through was less physical than my childhood," Weiss said slowly. "No one in my family cared for anyone else. It was just...me and Winter, against the world." 

She looked away. Then, she felt a warm kiss on her cheek. 

Her heart skipped a beat, and she spun on a blushing Pyrrha. "I'm sorry!" she blurted out. "I don't know where that came from, you just looked so pretty...I...uh..." Weiss kissed her. Long, hard. She leaned forward, hands wrapping around Pyrrha's neck. Pyrrha seemed surprised, but didn't object. Weiss leaned over, almost on top of the other girl when...

"Excuse me," a harsh voice said. 

Both students jumped to their feet, facing Glynda Goodwitch. "The sparring ring is for actual _sparring,_ " Glynda stressed. "Not making out." She glared at the two of them. "If you wish to continue, do it either in your rooms, or off-campus. But do _not_ let me catch you doing that in here _ever again._ "

"Yes, ma'am," both girls said, looking at their feet and blushing furiously. Weiss risked a glance at Pyrrha, who looked away...then met her eyes again. 

They'd just have to remember to meet up on own ground, next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I do know that Pyrrha's love for Jaune was canon, but most fanfics take place in some sort of parallel universe where something else happened. I've often speculated about who Pyrrha's parents were, as they were never, ever mentioned. So I thought about, what if they were abusive? Cause I like causing RWBY characters pain, I guess, I wrote this fic.   
> If you have a ship request, leave a comment, I'll most likely write it! Not as if I have anything better to do.


End file.
